


nourish, nurture, and grow

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chest Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Power Dynamics, Self-Reflection, Service, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "I'll get distracted on my back."Claude waggles his eyebrows."This is exactly what I'm talking about." Dimitri scoffs.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	nourish, nurture, and grow

**Author's Note:**

> cw: discussions of body image, mental health, and pecs being referred to as tits.
> 
> surprise: it's more consort!dimitri pre-almyra au.
> 
> some inspo comes from this [nsfw art piece](https://twitter.com/DirtyMikkuma/status/1220875052746526720?s=20) mmhmm.

Dimitri's swinging his legs out of bed to go relieve himself when Claude snaps awake, cold patch of drool under his cheek catching his attention after a few groggy blinks, and ugh, he rolls over to use Dimitri's vacated pillow instead. It's been a long time since he slept that deep, mm, it's definitely because of last night. His knees pull up and his toes curl just from thinking about Dimitri manhandling him in bed, sucking the salt from his skin with his ravenous mouth, driving him wild with four fingers before Claude broke with a shriek for him to put it in. He only got louder from there and it's still embarrassing, evident by the warmth flushing to his cheeks, recalling all the shrieking and blabbering and screaming but he can't find any regrets. He's earned his nights of laying back and getting fucked silly. 

Claude rolls onto his belly and buries his face into Dimitri's pillow to groan quietly. Dimitri did him twice without Claude having to ask too, gods, he's gotten so good in bed, the memory alone is warming him up, gets him lazily rubbing his stomach and hips into the bed. Ugh, he needs to calm down before his morning wood becomes a full on problem. He doesn't have time, not even for his own hand, the schedule of the day already lined out in his head. 

He compromises, takes one more moment of peace and quiet to feel like an utter lush in bed before Dimitri comes back to the bedroom. He is disappointingly wearing pants but Claude needs to move in that direction anyway. 

There's the telltale soreness in his low back after a night of rallying his husband with his cries to pound him and it's perfect, has Claude flapping a hand at Dimitri when he expresses concern, no, he's fine, nothing hurts, shhh, kiss him because he won't see you all day. 

Under his clothes no one will know there's new marks and bruises from Dimitri's mouth and fingers but Claude knows they're there. It's enough to leave him grinning at his reflection. 

Claude gives a flat considering look to the pile of completed reports on his desk before nodding and standing up. Stretches out his back for a moment of reprieve. He has one meeting in an hour with a merchant's association but otherwise he's free to enjoy dinner and the rest of the night. There's a gap of time between his finished meeting and when Dimitri is expected to return. Claude knows exactly what he'll be doing during that time.

Each day, their move to Almyra looms closer. On that day, Claude will have been in Fodlan two and a half years later than planned. In another life he wouldn't have heeded Byleth's warning in Derdriu. Would have instead returned home to Almyra to tirelessly work on the next step of his plan after gaining experience from leading the Alliance and surviving the war. That other life seemed so certain, the step to take it like another dotted i and crossed t. 

Picturing that man, Claude can only see a stranger wearing his face.

They're simply too different. 

In this timeline, Claude can no longer claim loneliness is an acceptable price for his dream, a future where a world of peace exists for children like him, grown into adults like him. There are still many prices to pay for the world he dreams of, but it's far too late for him to return the love he's found.

To be seen and known and still wanted and adored... He wasn't looking for Dimitri at all but they found each other. They fell like a real pair of fools together.

It's funny to think there was a time he was furious with Dimitri. For ruining his plans. For calling into question Claude's knowledge of his character. After the stunt he pulled in Derdriu, Claude was convinced in however many years it took, he would have an ally when he returned to Fodlan. Who more influential and necessary than the King who would rule it? There was no doubt in his mind, loyal and patriotic Dimitri would ascend the throne and piece the waffling country back together.

News of Dimitri's rejection of the throne hit him like a boulder whipping through the air at high speed. Leaving Fodlan without a worthwhile connection, leaving Fodlan as rocky as it was - it forced his hand.

It's odd, how it ended up being a gift. 

He forgave Dimitri long before he fell in love with him. All it took was the first month he stayed at House Riegan. Then he requested to stay the year... and Claude can laugh looking back on it. How that decision sealed their future together.

In this timeline he's going back home but not how he came.

Bringing his husband to his hometown...

There are some things even Claude never dared to dream.

His mask of pleasantries and nonchalance slides off once he reaches his private wing. Dealing with complaints is no different than landing arrows into targets - he acts with precision and foresight, and never lets the moment linger. Well and truly done for the day, he's happy to step into his bedroom and get to his real plans, the steady continuation of setting aside what they can afford to bring and what needs to be disposed of in the interim.

They have a trunk set aside for the important things, carefully bound letters, the small heirlooms Dimitri brought back from his last trip to Faerghus, finds from House Riegan that will be of use to Claude in the future. Going through their cabinets, it's less packing and more taking stock of what they have, what they'll take later this year. 

Claude handles the soft linen bag that contains Dimitri's collar and smiles as his fingers feel the shape and weight of it. Claude expects rather than travel with it, Dimitri will wear it instead. He rarely tells Claude when he wears it, lets him see for himself when Claude catches a peek. By now, Claude knows by Dimitri's moods when to look for it. Meetings, events, parties held on cloudy days or days with poor sleep. When his phantoms are too loud. Dimitri feels less lonely when he wears it, like Claude is near even when he can't be, and Claude is smiling lovesick and soft over the knowledge of Dimitri's feelings. 

To have his love reciprocated is a wonder. For Dimitri, a man who stubbornly refuses the simplest pleasures, often without thought? To accept Claude's desire to protect him says it all. 

He pulls the collar out to look at it. Hums in pleasure as he remembers how beautiful it looks worn around Dimitri's neck. How it matches his studs. So pretty, his spoiled kitten. He snorts at himself, knows the collar has an effect on him too. Carefully slides the collar back into its bag and places it back in the cabinet.

In the compartment below are their toys and Claude gives the bags another glance, letting his eyes linger over the beads and plans on bringing them out soon. It's been some time, meaning it's perfect to surprise Dimitri with them again. He chuckles to himself, hand reaching into the back of the cabinet to bring the bag forward when he notices a bag in the corner he hasn't... seen in awhile. It takes him a second to place it before memories of secret weeks practicing on a tailor's dummy hit him. Opening the bag, the bundle of rope is as pretty and blue as he remembers. His thumb rubs over the cords and bumps. 

He'd taken his time wrapping Dimitri up like the most perfect present. Rope running alongside his scars. Sectioning off his large frame with careful knot after knot. It always surprised him Dimitri let him.

Back then, everything was still so new between the two of them. And today is just a day of memories, isn't it? Alone in their bedroom Claude allows himself to indulge. It's fitting, he's not the same Claude going to Almyra and Dimitri certainly isn't the same man he's bringing with him. 

He'd consented to being bound, acting as living art made by Claude's hand. Able to enjoy Claude's touch before it became too much, a hoarse demand he be untied. How he didn't want to damage rope Claude surely made an effort to find, what with the pretty color. At the time he couldn't find the words to say what happened exactly but the attention took him to a place Claude couldn't follow. A cold place Claude's warm hands couldn't touch. They never did try the rope again. The memory of Dimitri going cold took Claude away from the idea. There were too many concerns about momentum, building positive associations, keeping the intimacy between them fun even if tension was unavoidable. 

Claude practices the knot over his calf, careful of the soft spot under his knee, mindful of the blood flow and damage improper binding can cause. Refreshing himself on the knots and loops gives his idle hands something to do while his brain sails back and forth from the past to the present. 

He thinks about Dimitri laid bare and bound with blue rope. Who felt heated as much as miserable when Claude complimented him. Not the same Dimitri who now smiles away from Claude when given praise, sucking in his lower lip when heat splashes across his cheeks. 

Everything about Dimitri's body used to be a minefield. Their beginnings as companions less than humble. But without that struggle Claude never would have believed Dimitri when he told him he loved him. Always prepared to cut and run when things got too big, too scary for his too tender heart, knowing Dimitri was honest about his ugliness made trusting his sincerity even easier. There was nothing graceful about Dimitri's mood swings, his complicated history with self-love. Humiliated he lashed out at Claude with words but always came back with an apology, couldn't dim the hope in his heart, not when Claude offered him chance after chance. 

They're both hypocrites. Willing to get and take what they want if they don't have to say it straight. Except Claude will use fancy words to divert attention from his true goal. Dimitri simply won't say anything at all. 

Dimitri thinks he'll never find anyone else as patient and understanding as Claude but when is he going to realize he got the short straw, that he's in love with a man who set out to be unknowable, unpinnable, who ran away the first time he cried in front of Dimitri?

Softness was always Dimitri's strength. For Claude and his childhood weakness, he doesn't know how to turn that into his truth too. 

"Good thing I have a lifetime to figure it out..." he mutters unthinkingly. Undoing a knot to try again, set up the next pull to reach a loop around his thigh. Despite leaving his skills to stagnant for months on end, he's not doing too bad. It would certainly be more fun practicing on Dimitri. Or tying him up for real. Claude feels his smile long after it's formed, busy undoing his work, bundling the blue rope to think how best to present it. In the end, decides leaving it on Dimitri's pillow sends a good enough message.

He might say no but Claude doesn't think he will. Dimitri never used the words but once viewed himself as a tool, and a broken one at that. He's living in his body for the first time, discovering who he is, and no longer hides, shows Claude his body because he wants to be seen, even if he can't face himself head on. 

Claude sets to actually going through more of their things to make progress before his daydreams threaten to steal the rest of his free time away. 

"...and I was sure I locked the stable door. I wonder if someone else on duty had come and forgotten?"

"Either way, you managed to find the horse. It's not like you had to tell him it went missing, what with it being where he left it this morning. But you did anyway."

"It would've been wrong to hide it! And it would've implied I felt at fault, when I still don't know who left the door open." Dimitri scoffs. "Smirk at me all you like, I do things as I see fit."

"I know your way. Steadfast and true, hah, in some ways you're still the Prince I never got to have."

"You never wanted me then." Dimitri gives a short laugh, no hurt feelings in the face of the truth from their shared youth but just because it's true doesn't mean Claude wants to be called out on it. 

"Doesn't mean my eyes and ears weren't open." Claude throws the words out easily enough but rather than sit on a defensive note, he reminds himself to make the effort, to move forward. "It is true we met again at the perfect time." He rests his hands on Dimitri's chest when he looks up at him with a smile.

Dimitri's answering smile is too sweet. He leans down to kiss Claude before he speaks. "We did. Every day I think of the nervous me who sent you that letter and I'm so grateful to him."

"Giving yourself all the credit?" Claude teases with a wink. "Wonder who you learned that from."

"I'll happily give my minx of a husband all the credit he wants so long as I get to keep him in my arms."

As if the words weren't enough, the squeeze around his waist has Claude melting into Dimitri's front. Ugh. "Look what you did, Dima." Claude whines, all play, his voice muffled against Dimitri's chest. 

"What? Oh, am I holding you too hard? You're still sore, aren't you."

"Nope." Claude's quick to grab Dimitri's wrist and keep him pressing against this low back. "And you know my crest has taken care of most of it by now. The culprit for any lingering discomfort is more likely my office chair than your dick."

"Claude." Dimitri chides, voice strained. 

Got 'im. Claude hides his grin against Dimitri's chest and enjoys the tighter squeeze Dimitri gives to vent his nerves. "And holding me too tight is just right." So don't let go. Ever, the neediest part of him rings out and Claude wrestles away the feeling to keep his face cool and calm. At the tightened embrace Claude releases a breath, happy to stand still and feel Dimitri breathe against him, locked in this one moment together. 

"You'll get me falling asleep on my feet like this." Dimitri murmurs into the top of his head. 

Claude knows exactly what he's talking about. He feels all too safe and comfortable in Dimitri's arms. Gives his own affection squeeze back. Chin pressed against Dimitri's chest to look him in the eye, he smiles mischievously. 

"If you need help waking back up I can flash you some leg."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Wow! Rude!"

Dimitri grins at Claude's swat that's totally for show. The mood between them really is too perfect. Claude lets his plan guide his hand. "And I had a surprise for you all ready and everything. I wonder if I should call it off."

"What did you do?" Dimitri peers around their room curiously. 

"It's not much... but it could be."

"Right now?"

"Is there something you need to do?" His question is genuine. No pressure when he runs his hands up and down Dimitri's sides. "It doesn't have to be tonight."

"No. Are we playing a game...? Are there any preparations we should make?"

"Ah. Not for this." He gives a coy wink. "Maybe next time, if you want."

"Well, you've certainly made me curious. Please show me what it is."

There's not much to do but take Dimitri's hand and lead him to their bed. Wait for him to look and spot the rope on his pillow. He stares for a bit, long enough to make Claude question himself until he makes a noise of recognition in his throat. 

"Oh... I didn't know we still had that. Hah, it feels like a lifetime since I last saw it."

"You remember, huh?"

"I do. You took so long tying me up, I had the worst time keeping still."

"It was worth the wait though. You were so pretty, Dima."

Dimitri's hand slips out of Claude's to join his other hand, fingers gradually lacing together and worrying as he thinks, following a thought Claude can only guess at. Luckily he doesn't keep Claude guessing long.

"Even back then?"

"Even back then what?" Claude repeats for clarity. 

"You thought I was... back then." His tongue dodges the word _pretty._ "But don't you prefer how I look now? I don't... understand."

Claude looks at the battlefield in front of him and it's nothing he hasn't seen before either.

"Is this about your weight?"

Dimitri takes his time to give a slow nod. "In part." He adds, and Claude already knows there's more to it than that, about what the weight symbolizes. It doesn't mean he doesn't choose his words carefully. Pulls Dimitri to sit down with him on their bed while he starts talking.

"If I'm more attracted to you now it's because of several factors. I know you better and trust you even more because I know you so well. That trust allows me to appreciate things I couldn't about you back then." How Dimitri's strength is better served outside of battle, in helping others, running himself ragged doing chores because he genuinely enjoys it. "And when it comes to your body alone, you're so much healthier, Dima. I love seeing you smile and on the days you can't manage it, you can communicate it, and I'm so proud of all your hard work." 

Claude smiles, something all too loving and true. "I want to celebrate with you. I want to celebrate you."

Dimitri looks down at their bedspread. Face flush, hue complex, line of his mouth troubled. 

"What answer do you still need me to give you?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, then what's nagging at you."

Dimitri scowls. Bordering on a sulk. Huffs out, "You speak of my character... but here I am being so vain..."

"As the only narcissist in the room, I can assure you you're not being _vain._ Talk to me, kitten. I want to know what's running through that mind of yours."

"I was so bony back then." He says it in defeat. 

Claude shrugs, not to be dismissive. It's something they both knew. "You were."

"I don't see how you could..."

"You act like I was sleeping with a different man." 

"Weren't you?"

"Not in the ways you're thinking, I'll give you that." Claude sighs. "Gods and goddesses, Dima. I've never looked at you and thought, _thank the fates you changed._ You're big and handsome now and you were big and handsome then too. I never had a problem with your looks." 

"Never?"

"Never. Even if your crest prevented you from gaining weight, as long as your health improved, I was always going to be delighted." He brings up Dimitri's hand to kiss. "And let me tell you, every time you took off your clothes I was very delighted."

Dimitri doesn't laugh, doesn't take his bait, but he faces Claude head on again biting on his bottom lip. "It's just... you seem so." He grimaces at his choice of words. "Now you seem to be all over me."

Claude's laugh sounds as embarrassed as he feels. Ugh. "I mean... Okay, this is gonna sound like I'm putting the responsibility on you but I promise that's not what I mean. If it feels that way to you, it's because I feel more invited to..." Hm. "To show you how interested I am." 

Dimitri's brow furrows. "You feel more welcome?"

"This is skating close to something I don't want..." Claude feels Dimitri squeeze his hand in support but the frown stays on his face. It deepens when he realizes his mistake. "Let me try again. I'll be more honest this time." 

"All right?"

"I was in love with you long before I wanted to admit it to myself." He forces his eyes to stay on Dimitri's face. "Because of my denial I worried about wanting you too much, being too obvious. I couldn't risk putting myself in a corner I couldn't get myself out of." 

Maybe it's because he already knew, Dimitri gives a quiet laugh. It's fond, far from mockery. "You did a poor job hiding how much you cared for me."

"Tell me about it."

Claude sighs. "And now I don't worry about it so I can be disgustingly obvious." Last night washes back over him and he feels the heat creep in his face. "It's embarrassing, really."

"You are never embarrassing. Not when you need me." 

Dimitri insists, giving his hand a shake, and Claude suddenly feels like he's getting Mentor Dimitri and he grins. 

"You're always calling me your instructor but there's plenty you're teaching me too."

"That's... a terrifying thought."

Claude laughs. "Because I'm a brat?"

"No, that's not it. I have patience for that in spades."

Claude crawls into Dimitri's lap to push him over just because he can. Dimitri pointedly doesn't budge. "Oh, you're no fun, Dima."

"I'll get distracted on my back."

Claude waggles his eyebrows.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." Dimitri scoffs. Face warming back up, looking too cute. 

"Is there something you need to say before we get distracted?"

"Mm... I still have trouble reconciling the man you see and the man I am as one person. But, I do believe you, Claude. I believe you when you say feel that way about me. I just, I still need -" 

"A reminder."

"Yes."

"I don't mind." 

Claude kisses his brow. "I found that rope and all I could think about is how beautiful you are."

"Oh." 

"That's all my surprise is. If you don't want to, we don't."

"You want to play while I'm tied up?"

"Honestly, all I wanted to do was tie you up. If you wanted more, we can negotiate it as we go?"

Dimitri rests his chin on Claude shoulder in silence. Presses a kiss to the corner of his jaw when he's ready to speak.

"You can. I want you to tie me up."

"That took longer than last time."

Dimitri grouses from where he sits on the floor, bound in pretty blue rope at Claude's feet. Fuck, he's gorgeous. Claude waves away the complaint in favor of the view. How his new muscle and soft fat presses against the ropes this time, how his chest ends up sticking out due to the length of the rope. 

"Worth it?" Claude asks, a purr in his voice to show and tell his own answer.

Dimitri looks up at him, completely bare, eye patch gone, the ruby studs in his ears the only ornamentation remaining. His pink flush is one of pleasure, at being on his knees for Claude, why Claude chose this pose, and the shy look under his pale lashes is the only hint of self-consciousness he shows. 

"I don't know." He answers honestly. "I... like how you're looking at me."

Claude smiles, fingers combing through Dimitri's hair before he lavishes him with praise. "You should. In fact, I'm going to tell you exactly what I see too."

"I can't stop you."

"That's my favorite lie you've ever told, Dima." 

Dimitri snorts. Looking away sheepish. Dimitri very easily could, these ropes are nothing against his strength. The fact he allows Claude this, this show of false captivity makes his blood run hot. All too similar to the feeling Claude gets when he tugs Dimitri by his collar or when he pushes Dimitri's chest and he goes down. Giving Claude power so he can enjoy being small. 

Claude loves Dima so very, very much.

"Look at me, kitten." 

Dimitri flushes beautifully, a darker dusting of red. Good eye as bright and blue as ever, waiting for Claude, all because he told him to. Mmm.

"Your darling Claude is going to start now. My beautiful kitten, somehow these ropes make you look even bigger. I love it. I could curl right into you and no one would be able to see me." 

"Who are you hiding from?" but Dimitri is biting back his smile, feeling at ease enough to play in silly games and Claude's nails scratch his scalp in reward. 

"Hmmm." Claude pretends to consider. "There's my old wyvern instructor, my old combat instructor, my old --"

"The legacy of a brat."

"You know it." Claude smirks and sinks down to his knees to grab a handful of Dimitri's chest. The cry Dimitri lets out is half shock half arousal, rope preventing him from arching his back completely. Limiting his press into Claude's hands. Claude grins and squeezes his fingers harder into his pecs.

"Claude!"

"Hmmm?"

"That's not, _ahh_ , fair!"

"What's not fair?" because of course he's going to act like a little shit, if Dimitri is going to indulge him. 

"You went right for my chest."

"I told you the ropes made you look bigger, didn't I? Here too." He gives another loving squeeze, thumbs pressing over nipples this time and Dimitri shudders. Head tipping back to reveal the long line of his neck. He groans and Claude pays attention to his expression, his flush, the tension beginning to mount in his body. "You didn't notice after I tied you up?"

"I - did." Dimitri manages. Squirming what little he can. "I felt obscene." 

Claude laughs. "Oh?"

"My chest felt like it was bursting out." And Dimitri's definitely embarrassed but he hasn't stopped pushing into Claude's hands. 

"Isn't it wonderful? I can spend all night talking about your chest."

Dimitri moans, biting his lip as Claude continues to grope him, changing the motion of his fingers, where he squeezes Dimitri's cock springs to life between his thighs. 

"Do you want me to, Dima? Want me to do more than keep you here, spend the night talking about your pretty tits?"

"Hhhn." Dimitri trembles. Purses his lips to try and breathe behind his nose. "Ugh. Hhh. Yes." He forces it out, "Please. I want more."

Claude grins delighted. Presses a warm kiss to Dimitri before he begins, loving kisses all along his jaw before he sinks down into his knees, presses those same kisses to his sternum. Playfully keeps his face there so he can feel Dimitri's pecs against his cheeks when he presses them together. 

"Gods, Dima." He nuzzles into him, gives each nipple a lick and swirl of his tongue. Has Dimitri twitching between his thighs all the while. Dimitri strains against the ropes but minds himself, letting himself stay under Claude's thumb every second of the way. "I love you. Love how you let me play with your soft chest. I still lose it thinking about the night you got down on your knees in my office and gave me your tits."

Dimitri whines. 

"You were so bold and confident, I can't wait until we do it again. Even if it means losing my mind because you won't let me touch your chest."

"You think I'll make you wait again?"

Claude bites into his shoulder, careful of the rope. Puts off answering his question to give him a lovely mark. "Mmm, who knows? But I like when you're naughty. You're my favorite kind of tease. Always worth it."

Dimitri's moan deepens, biting his own lip as Claude plays with his chest. "You make it so easy."

It's a line Claude has used before. He knows exactly what he means. "Tell me." Greedy by far, for everything Dimitri can give him. His love. His honesty. His reactions. 

Dimitri curses. Face and ears red as he tries to find the words. "You... with the person I am, but..." He trails off, sucking on his bottom lip. Gods, Claude's restraint is the only reason he isn't interrupting him to take that lip into his mouth. "I can become someone else... someone I could never be."

Claude does kiss him then. Corrects him. "They're the same person."

"They're not."

"One day you'll see it."

"Claude..."

Claude doesn't waste any more time. Turned on from the sight of Dimitri bound and at his mercy, chest red from Claude's hands and Dimitri's own blush, Claude sinks his teeth into a pec when he fists Dimitri's cock. Collects the slick of pre-cum on his way down and Dimitri is jerking against him. Whimpering loudly at the sharp dual sensations. Claude's name. More. Please. Fuck. Fuck. It's so good. It's so good, Claude. And Claude picks up his pace, sinks his teeth into his other pec and it's not long before Dimitri comes, sound loud in his ears, Claude's fist sticky wet from Dimitri's spunk. 

Claude doesn't milk him too long, keeps his touch gentle and light knowing how sensitive Dimitri is. 

"Was it good, Dima?" Pressing soft kisses to his wet cheeks.

"Yes." His answer escapes on a sigh.

Claude's back to almost purring, kissing him on the lips once Dimitri's caught his breath. "My good boy. You did so well, not a single fray in any of this rope." 

"I tried my best. It happened so quickly."

"Did I move too fast?"

"No, it was good. Exciting." 

It's a relief to hear. Claude prides himself on reading his husband well but the confirmation is a relief all the same. 

"Then we should definitely do this again."

"Again?"

"Yep."

"Does that mean we're done now?"

Claude raises a brow. Follows Dimitri's glance down to his crotch and laughs quietly. 

"Ahah, I forgot about that." It's easy to forget the throb of his own cock when he gets swept up in Dimitri.

"Let me." Even after coming the frank look of hunger on Dimitri's face is impossible to misread. The offer sends a crackle of heat to Claude's gut but...

"As much as I want your mouth, I won't last long enough to enjoy it. Let's table it for next time?" 

"Are you sure?"

He looks so disappointed Claude can't help his smile, sure he looks like a goof but it's fine, Dimitri deserves to see it. "You're so sweet. Mm." Kiss. "I'm sure, kitten. Next time you can suck me until your jaw is sore. Promise."

"I'm holding you to that." 

Like they aren't talking about Dimitri sucking Claude's dick. Gods. Claude loves him so much. He's so bold and absurd. 

"You're perfect." He sighs. Indulges in several more kisses before Dimitri squirms enough it's time to untie him. 

With some effort, they manage to clean up and put everything away.

"I remembered why."

Dimitri says under next to him where they lay cuddled up in bed.

"Hm?"

"Why I wanted to stop the last time you tied me up."

Oh. He was still thinking about that. Claude turns to give him his full attention. Prompts him to go on with his hand resting on his chest. 

"It... It bothered me to be seen without any way to cover myself up."

"Prolonged exposure."

"Yes. I tried to ignore it but in the end I gave in. Being with you was so lovely, I couldn't bear the thought of it turning into a miserable experience. I remembered how that felt because that didn't happen tonight. When you look at me I still want to squirm but it's because I..." Dimitri goes quiet. Unsure if he should speak the rest. Claude gently kisses his chest to give him courage. 

It works. 

"I crave your attention. I don't know when I changed but you..." He whispers the next part. "You make me feel so wanted, Claude. I can barely contain this feeling, I've never encountered it before."

"I know how you feel." Claude admits, just as quiet. Afraid of letting the rest of the world hear them. Of any errant gods or goddesses or fates lurking nearby to make use of these confessions. "You make me feel safe. I've never had that before."

And Claude thinks they've both got a case of leaky eyes but no one's technically crying and he's counting that as a win, not a loss. They exchange more soft words, long enough until the candles go out by themselves and they're cloaked in the cover of night. 

It doesn't feel like hiding. It feels like the two of them occupying their own little world, a microcosm built on their love. 

This is what Claude is going to bring to Almyra with him and this is what he'll never give back.


End file.
